One-shot dịch Sticky Notes
by Kaylee Kurosaki
Summary: Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch, nguyên tác thuộc về Keil95.


**Title:** Sticky Notes

**Original Work:** s/8360809/1/Sticky_Notes

**Author:** Keil95

**Translator:** Kay

**Disclaimer:** Tôi không sở hữu gì cả.

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Shiho Miyano & Shinichi Kudo

**Status:** Complete

**Summary:** Kudo Shinichi đã trở lại, Tổ chức đã bị lật đổ. Anh ấy nên vui mừng đúng không? Well, anh sẽ vui nếu cộng sự của anh không ra đi. Mọi việc trở nên hấp dẫn khi một tờ ghi chú màu đỏ làm anh chú ý. One-shot ShinShi

Shinichi chậm rãi tỉnh dậy và tự hỏi mình đang ở đâu. Mắt anh chỉ mở hé, và ánh sáng lờ mờ hắt từ cửa sổ không đủ để anh quan sát phòng. Sau vài phút, anh nhớ lại. Anh đang ở nhà. Anh đã lớn lên. Anh lại là chính mình. Anh không còn là một đứa con nít nữa.

Ai đã đưa cho anh thuốc giải một tuần trước. Tất nhiên là có một vài rủi ro khi uống nó vào. Cơ hội là 50/50, hoặc là thuốc giải có tác dụng, hoặc là cái chết. Anh không quan tâm đến phần chết chóc cho đến khi anh nuốt nó vào. Cô ấy đã đi rồi. Ai đã chết. Cơ thể của cô không thể chịu nổi viên thuốc và cô đã ra đi khỏi thế giới này với những tiếng hét đau đớn.

Anh vẫn không thể tin việc đó là sự thật. Mọi thứ dường như chưa có gì từng xảy ra. Tổ chức không còn là 1 phần cuộc sống của anh nữa, Ai đã ra đi như chưa từng tồn tại, và anh đã trở lại bình thường. Anh có thể tiếp tục sống cuộc sống của mình... nhưng vì sao? Tại sao anh lại cảm thấy như có việc gì đó không ổn?

Ngồi dậy, anh đặt chân xuống mặt đất và tự kéo lê mình đến phòng tắm, chộp lấy một bộ quần áo mới trong khi đi. Anh đảm bảo sao cho quần áo của mình đẹp hơn đồng phục bình thường. Anh định giới thiệu lại mình với thế giới sau hai năm vắng bóng.

Sau khi đánh răng, chải tóc, rửa mặt, và mặc quần áo, anh đi xuống bếp để ăn sáng.

Thật là lạ. Anh không quen với việc thức dậy mỗi sáng mà chỉ có một mình nữa. Anh không nhận ra anh đã quá quen với việc là Conan như thế nào cho đến giờ.

Anh chỉ có một mình, một lần nữa, trong ngôi nhà rộng lớn anh đã sống trong cho đến ngày định mệnh đó.

Bữa sáng thật đơn giản. Cơm và soup miso. Ít ra anh biết cách làm chúng, nhưng anh nhận ra mình nhớ những bữa sáng Ran tự làm đến nhường nào.

Khi anh đã ăn xong, anh bước quanh ngôi nhà. Thật lạ. Thật trống rỗng. Anh chưa bao giờ nhớ rằng ngôi nhà lại trống trải như vậy. Rồi anh nghĩ đến việc sẽ làm anh vui lên.

Ran. Anh sẽ đến gặp Ran. Anh sẽ thú nhận tất cả, và cô ấy sẽ thấu hiểu. Đó là một kế hoạch hết sức ngu ngốc đối với anh. Tất cả mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi. Anh sẽ được hoàn thiện. Anh sẽ có người con gái anh luôn yêu. Anh đã luôn yêu cô ấy... Phải không?

Anh thật sự thấy mâu thuẫn trong lòng. Anh không biết nữa. Anh có yêu cô ấy không? Cả cuộc sống của anh bị đảo lộn từ khi anh bị kéo vào những vấn đề liên quan đến Tổ chức. Có lẽ cảm xúc của anh cũng bị đảo lộn trong khoảng thời gian đó chăng?

Thay vì bước ra khỏi nhà như bình thường, anh lại ngả người xuống ghế bành. Đúng là chỉ mới một tuần kể từ khi anh trở lại bình thường, nhưng tại sao anh lại cảm thấy mơ hồ như vậy? Anh không nên thấy mơ hồ. Anh đã nghĩ về ngày này quá nhiều lần đến nỗi anh tin rằng mọi thứ sẽ diễn ra đúng theo tưởng tượng dù có chuyện gì đi nữa. Anh không bao giờ nhận ra rằng dũng khí của anh sẽ bị lung lay và cả kế hoạch sẽ đổ bể.

Sự căng thẳng bị phá vỡ khi anh nghe thấy tiếng gõ cửa.

Việc đó làm anh ngạc nhiên. Không ai biết anh đã trở về. Có thể đó là Giáo sư. Có lẽ là một chuyện khá là quan trọng.

Không để ý gì thêm, anh bỏ qua tất cả các suy nghĩ và mở cửa.

Không có ai cả.

Anh nhìn quanh.

Không có gì.

"Có thể là một trò chơi xỏ," anh lẩm bẩm. Anh biết ngôi nhà nổi tiếng ma ám vì không còn có ai sống ở đây nữa. Việc bấm chuông cửa và chạy đi sẽ được coi là một hành động dũng cảm.

Khi đóng cửa, anh một vật thể có màu đỏ như máu làm anh chú ý.

Một tờ ghi chú được dán vào cánh cửa.

Anh nhìn với đầy vẻ ngạc nhiên và còn không định đọc nó. Anh đã quá shock.

Anh mất khoảng nửa phút để phân tích rằng việc làm này không chắc chắn là một trò chơi xỏ vì không ai lại để lại một tờ ghi chú mà không biết rằng anh đã về.

Cuối cùng thì anh giật tờ giấy ra và đóng cửa. Với con mắt chăm chú, anh nhìn trân trân vào tờ giấy và ngồi xuống ghế trong phòng khách, phân tich bốn chữ trên tờ giấy.

_Cậu sẽ tìm thấy tôi chứ? (Will you find me?)_

Anh nghiên cứu tờ giấy một lúc trước khi lại có một tiếng gõ cửa.

Lần này anh bật dậy và chạy đến cửa và mở tung nó ra. Anh đã quá muộn. Không có ai ở đó cả. Nhưng thay vào đó lại là một tờ giấy khác.

Anh cầm tờ giấy với một vẻ hoài nghi và đọc nó một lần nữa.

_Đi theo màu đỏ. Cậu là người duy nhất có thể giúp. Làm ơn... hãy giúp tôi._

Bên dưới dòng chữ là một mũi tên nhỏ.

Anh nhíu mày và nhìn theo hướng mà mũi tên chỉ tới.

Anh tiếp tục đi theo hướng đó một cách từ từ cho đến khi anh nhìn thấy một vật thể màu đỏ. Vật đó ở trong sân nhà Giáo sư, được giấu ở trong bụi rậm. Nó có thêm một mũi tên nữa và vài từ.

_Cảm ơn. Tôi thấy vui mừng khi cậu sẵn sàng giúp đỡ._

Anh đi theo hướng mũi tên chỉ và bước đến một cái cây lớn, một tờ giấy ghi chú kẹp giữa những lá cây, nhưng có thể dễ dàng nhìn thấy vì màu đỏ đối với nền xanh rất nổi.

Anh đút hai tờ ghi chú mà anh đã tìm thấy vào túi quần và trèo lên cây. Anh đã quên mất rằng mình đang mặc quần áo đẹp. Thực tế, ngay lúc này đây, anh có muốn quan tâm đến vấn đề đó ít hơn cũng không được. Đầu óc anh đang bị phân tán và anh biết ơn về điều đó.

Khi đang ngồi trên cành cây, anh nhìn vào tờ giấy tiếp theo. Lần này không có lời nào được nói, chỉ có một mũi tên mà thôi.

Anh tiếp tục đi theo con đường, đi theo màu đỏ.

Sau một thời gian, anh vân đang đi theo hướng mũi tên chỉ tới và đang định bỏ cuộc vì không có gì được nêu thêm và đây rất có thể là trò đùa.

Đó là khi anh đi qua một tờ ghi chú màu đỏ.

_Bây giờ tôi có thể tưởng tượng cậu đang mất kiên nhẫn và tự hỏi tại sao không có thứ gì khác được viết. Ừ thì, hãy yên tâm, không có trò đùa nào đâu. Nếu cậu tiếp tục thì tôi sẽ rất trân trọng điều đó... cậu sắp đến đích rồi. Thời điểm này... thời điểm này, có thể sẽ khó cho cậu để tìm tờ ghi chú tiếp theo. Nó được giấu khỏi tầm nhìn vì khu dân cư khá đông đúc và tôi lo là sẽ có ai đó lấy nó đi mất. Chúc may mắn... và cảm ơn._

Anh thở dài. Cuộc tìm kiếm tiếp tục. Đút tờ ghi chú vào túi, như cách mà anh đã làm với những tờ khác, anh tiếp tục đi theo hướng mà mình cần đi.

Thật là lạ. Anh đã tìm các tuyến phố đông đúc để tìm được tờ ghi chú tiếp theo. Có thể anh đã thực sự bị lừa.

Ran, nhìn từ cửa sổ của từ văn phòng thám tử, để ý thấy Shinichi thơ thẩn đi trên phố. Lúc đầu, cô đánh rơi chiếc thìa trên tay, rồi dụi mắt, và anh ấy vẫn ở đó. Ruột gan như lửa đốt, cô ném chiếc tạp dề của mình đi và chạy ra ngoài phố, đến gần anh.

"Shiniiiiiichiiiiiiii!" cô hét lên giận dữ.

Anh không để ý đến sự giận dữ của cô và hỏi, "Ran... cậu có thấy giấy ghi chú màu đỏ nào gần đây không?"

Ran khịt mũi trước bản tính hiển nhiên của anh ta và hét vào tai anh, "Cậu là ĐỒ NGỐC!" và chạy đi.

Anh cầm lấy cổ tay cô và hỏi một cách trân thành với giọng hối lỗi, "Ran... làm ơn... cậu có thấy tờ giấy ghi chú màu đỏ nào gần đây không? Nó là bằng chứng quan trọng cho một vụ án mà tớ đang theo."

Cô bình tĩnh lại. Cô biết rằng những vụ án đối vơi anh là bữa cơm manh áo. Nếu cô định tiến thêm một bước với anh thì cô phải giúp anh trước đã.

Sau một hồi nghĩ ngợi, cô nhớ đến một tờ ghi chú màu đỏ.

"Ah! Đúng rồi!" cô bỗng nhiên nói.

Mắt của Shinichi như bừng sáng.

"Một phụ nữ với mái tóc màu trà hỏi cô ấy có thể đặt tờ ghi chú dưới thảm nhà tớ không và dặn rằng sẽ có người đến lấy!" cô nói khi chạy vội đến tấm thảm chùi chân, lấy tờ giấy và đưa nó cho Shinichi. Cô còn chưa nghĩ tới việc đọc nó.

Trái tim của Shinichi đập liên hồi. Mái tóc màu trà? Anh chỉ biết một cô gái có mái tóc màu trà.

Tay anh run từng hồi khi đọc tờ giấy.

_Chắc cậu đã phải gặp Ran để lấy tờ giấy này. Làm ơn hãy đến Công viên Trung tâm Haido. Tôi sẽ ở trên ngọn đồi và ngắm nhìn những vì sao. Tôi sẽ hiểu nếu cậu không tới, và nếu không, tôi sẽ biến mất mãi mãi như dự tính. Nếu cậu định đến, thì chúc mừng, cậu gần đến nơi rồi._

Bỗng nhiên cơ thể anh bắt đầu di chuyển, kể cả khi anh không có lựa chọn. Trước khi anh nhận ra, anh đang chạy đến công viên, với Ran chạy theo và gọi tên anh, và trái tim loạn nhịp trong lồng ngực.

Lúc mà anh đến nơi, bầu trời đã tối đen như mực.

Anh phải lách mình qua từng hàng cây trước khi đặt chân lên đỉnh đồi. Bề mặt khá gồ ghề nên anh đã vấp ngã hai hay ba lần.

Khi đã tới bìa rừng, anh nhìn lên ngọn đồi.

Mắt anh mở rộng trước cảnh tượng.

Mặt trăng ở ngay trên đồi, và đang đứng trên đỉnh đồi ngắm những vì sao với quần áo và mái tóc bay nhẹ trong gió, là người phụ nữ anh tưởng rằng đã ra đi mãi mãi.

Cô ấy không nhìn anh. Có thể cô ấy còn không để ý đến anh.

Anh bước một bước đến gần cô, rồi bước nữa. Từng bước anh đi, anh lại càng lấy thêm dũng khí để đi tiếp. Trước khi anh nhận ra... anh đã đứng đằng sau cô.

Ngay trước khi anh định nói, cô lên tiếng với giọng nói ngọt ngàovà nhẹ nhàng, "Xin chào, Kudou-kun." Rồi cô từ từ quay về phía anh với một nụ cười u sầu.

Anh bị shock. Cô vẫn còn sống.

"Cảm ơn vì đã đến," cô tiếp tục. "Tôi nghĩ cậu sẽ không đến, nhưng vì cậu đã ở đây rồi... tôi muốn biết... tại sao?" Cô hơi nghiêng đầu một chút và mang một vẻ mặt khó hiểu.

Anh liếm đôi môi khô và nói một cách đơn giản, "Tôi không biết. Tô không có lí do khoa học nào cả. Đôi chân của tôi... cơ thể của tôi... chúng đã tự đưa tôi đến đây. Tôi không nghĩ gì cả... nhưng... tôi đã đến đây."

Đôi mắt của cô dịu lại và cô cười nhẹ, "Tôi rất mừng." Cô bước thêm một bước để thu hồi khoảng cách ở giữa họ và hai người chỉ cách nhau vài centimet. "Kudo-kun..." cô nói một cách chậm rãi trong khi nghiêng người về phía anh.

Một lần nữa. Cơ thể anh lại tự hành động. Trước khi anh nhận ra việc anh đang làm, anh ôm lấy cô, và không những thế, anh còn hôn cô nữa. Nằmg một cách nào đó, hành động này mang đến cho anh cảm giác nhẹ nhõm. Để có người phụ nữ anh tưởng đã ra đi ở đây; ở nơi mà anh có thể ôm cô... hon cô, bảo vệ cô.

Khi cô đẩy anh ra, cô thì thầm, "Em yêu anh."

Anh cười lần đầu tiên trong tuần và thì thầm, "Anh cũng yêu em. Miyano Shiho."

Họ im lặng, tận hưởng vòng tay êm ấm. Cô nghiêng người nhẹ nhàng đến gần tai anh và thì thầm, "Với lại, bộ quần áo đẹp đấy. Những vết rách là một phần của tuyên ngôn thời trang mới àh?"

Anh lùi lại một cách lố bịch và nhìn xuống bộ quần áo đã từng ở trong trạng thái rất tuyệt vời, nhưng nó đã được giảm đi một cách đáng kể bởi bùn đất và những vết rách. Anh đảo mắt và hỏi, "Em phải nói cho anh câu đó phải không?"

Cô nhếch mép và nói," Mmhmm. Anh biết em mà."

Anh thở dài. Ừ thì, anh đã chọn cô, biết quá rõ tính cách của cô. Anh giũ bỏ đi những ý nghĩ đó. Anh sẽ phàn nàn về những lời châm chọc và trêu cô sau, thay vào đó, anh nghiêng về phía cô để tặng cho cô một nụ hôn nữa, điện làm choáng anh khi môi họ chạm vào nhau. Cảm giác thật là ổn khi ở đây, ôm lấy người phụ nữ này trong vòng tay của anh. Anh đã có thể đoán trước rằng sau khi nếm thử cảm giáccủa người phụ nữ này, anh sẽ còn muốn nữa, biết rằng không ai có thể hoàn hảo như cô ấy.

**The End**


End file.
